Yuki to Fuyu no Saukasu Oukoku
by Hikari No Fanfic
Summary: Cuando su distanciado hermano Nai, el Rey de las Nieves, hechiza accidentalmente a Soru, su única esperanza para revertir el hechizo es sobrevivir una peligrosa aventura dentro de un paisaje helado. Para ello, necesitará la ayuda de un joven llamado Gareki, quien con su corcel Jiki y el muñeco de nieve Yogi la ayudará a descongelar su helado corazón. ¿Qué destino forjará al final?
1. Nai, Soru y Nieve

_Sobre la montaña, aquella por dónde la salida del Sol de verano cambia a un rojo bermellón penetrante, esa persona despierta... Yo no estoy ahí, no se me permite estar ahí... Sin ver su cara, sin decir adiós... Con mi corazón lleno únicamente de amor, sólo puedo desvanecerme... El arrepentimiento aparece en mi corazón como el fuego de un fantasma, adentrándome más hacía la oscuridad..._

**"Yuki to Fuyu no Saukasu Oukoku"**

**Capítulo 1: "Nai, Soru y Nieve"**

La Luna estaba visible en el oscuro cielo de esa noche cálida, su brillo entraba por los ventanales del Gran Castillo Real iluminando un poco los rincones vacíos del lugar, dentro de una de las extensas habitaciones, el heredero al trono dormía tranquilamente… Su cabello blanco con los bordes color lila brillaba con aquella luz azulada, su piel pálida tenía un resplandor bello que le daba un cierto toque de pureza y finalmente su lindo rostro que mantenía su inigualable sonrisa mientras soñaba reflejaba una profunda inocencia…

-Nai… - Una pequeña niña sube a la cama del heredero e intenta despertarlo. –Nai… Despierta, despierta, despierta. –

-Soru, vuélvete a dormir… - Nai le dedica una sonrisa y vuelve a su posición anterior para dormir de nuevo.

-No puedo Nai. – Soru se deja caer de espaldas sobre su hermano mayor. – El cielo está despierto y yo estoy despierta… ¡Así que tenemos que jugar! –

-Pues… Juega tu sola. – Nai avienta a Soru de la cama.

La pequeña piensa unos segundos y luego vuelve a subir a la cama de su hermano mayor. - ¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve? –

Nai sonríe y se va detrás de su hermana menor hasta un salón vacío.

-¡Haz la magia! ¡Nai, haz la magia! –

Nai mueve un poco sus manos creando una bola de nieve.

-¿Preparada? –

-Ajá. –

Nai avienta al aire aquella bola de nieve creando pequeños granos de nieve brillantes.

-¡Es increíble! –

-Fíjate. –

El pequeño peliblanco golpea sutilmente el suelo con su pie y lo congela, comienza a crear algo de nieve y construye un muy lindo muñeco de la misma junto a su hermana menor.

-"Soy Yogi y adoro los abrazos calientitos." –

-¡Te quiero Yogi! – Soru abraza a Yogi sin dejar de ver con ternura a su hermano mayor.

Los niños comienzan a jugar en la nieve patinando, paseando, divirtiéndose… El niño crea una resbaladilla de nieve de la cual salta Soru al llegar a la orilla.

-Atención. –

Soru comienza a saltar, mientras Nai hacía montañas de nieve cada vez un poco más grandes conforme Soru saltaba para que su pequeña hermana no sufriera daño alguno.

-¡Atrápame! –

-¡Te pille! –

-¡Otra vez! –

-¡Espera…! ¡Más despacio! –

Nai resbala con el piso congelado y logra ver que su linda hermanita salta de la montaña más grande que había construido.

-¡Soru! –

Nai lanza un ataque para salvarla, pero accidentalmente golpea con él a su pequeña hermana en la cabeza, el cuerpo de la niña cae al suelo. El peliblanco corre asustado y toma a la joven en sus brazos.

-Soru. –

El chico de cabello blanco y lila nota que un mechón del cabello azul de su hermana se torna de un color blanco como la nieve, su terror aumenta y comienza a llorar.

-¡Mamá, papá! –

El salón comienza a llenarse de hielo que lo congela todo.

-Tranquila Soru, estoy contigo. –

Los padres de los niños, Hirato y Tsukumo, se hacen presentes en la habitación y se sorprenden de ver el estado del salón.

-Nai, ¿pero qué has hecho? –

-¡Soru! –

-Se te ha salido de las manos. –

Ambos corren a los niños con mucha preocupación.

-Ha sido sin querer, lo siento Soru… -

Tsukumo toma a su hija menor en brazos y la carga.

-Está helada… -

-Ya sé a dónde debemos ir. –

-¿Akari-Sensei? –

Tsukumo y Hirato corren a la enfermería del Castillo y se encuentran con el doctor dentro.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –

-Nai se ha descontrolado y Soru… Soru ha sufrido las consecuencias. –

-¿Qué debemos hacer, Akari? –

-Yo no tengo la capacidad de curarla, pero sé quiénes sí… -

-Dinos, ¿cómo podemos llegar? –

-Toma esto, ahora ¡vayan! –

-Vamos, Tsukumo. –

-¡Sí! Vendrás tú también, Nai. –

Ambos salieron a toda prisa en sus caballos al lugar indicado en el mapa que Akari les había dado, detrás del caballo de Hirato, quien llevaba a Nai consigo, un camino de hielo se iba forjando debido al poder desatado del pequeño niño.

**_Continuará…_**


	2. Aislación Para Nai, Soledad Para Soru

_-Nai, ¿pero qué has hecho? – _

_-¡Soru! – _

_-Se te ha salido de las manos. – _

_Ambos corren a los niños con mucha preocupación._

_-Ha sido sin querer, lo siento Soru… - _

_Tsukumo toma a su hija menor en brazos y la carga._

_-Está helada… - _

_-Ya sé a dónde debemos ir. – _

_-¿Akari-Sensei? – _

_Tsukumo y Hirato corren a la enfermería del Castillo y se encuentran con el doctor dentro._

_-¿Qué ha sucedido? – _

_-Nai se ha descontrolado y Soru… Soru ha sufrido las consecuencias. – _

_-¿Qué debemos hacer, Akari? – _

_-Yo no tengo la capacidad de curarla, pero sé quiénes sí… - _

_-Dinos, ¿cómo podemos llegar? – _

_-Toma esto, ahora ¡vayan! – _

_-Vamos, Tsukumo. – _

_-¡Sí! Vendrás tú también, Nai. – _

_Ambos salieron a toda prisa en sus caballos al lugar indicado en el mapa que Akari les había dado, detrás del caballo de Hirato, quien llevaba a Nai consigo, un camino de hielo se iba forjando debido al poder desatado del pequeño niño._

**"Yuki to Fuyu no Saukasu Oukoku"**

**Capítulo 2: "Aislación Para Nai, Soledad Para Soru"**

Un pequeño niño pasaba por el bosque con su pequeño amigo, un corcel color chocolate, a un lado de ellos pasaron los apresurados padres y los dos pequeños.

-¿Hielo? – El chico no aguantó la curiosidad y siguió a la familia siendo guiado por el camino de hielo que se iba forjando.

-Deprisa, Jiki. – Una vez llegaron, ambos se escondieron detrás de una roca.

-¡Por favor, ayúdenme! Es… Mi hija… -

Muchas rocas comenzaron a rodear a los cuatro, todas ellas se abrieron convirtiéndose en trols.

-¿Es el Rey? –

-¿Trols? –

La roca con la que se ocultaba el pequeño niño se convirtió en una trol que los bajó un poco.

-Shh, que no oigo nada. –

Jiki la lamió y la trol tomó una cierta ternura por ambos.

-Owww… Que monos, ¡los voy a adoptar! – Ambos sonrieron y continuaron viendo al frente.

Un trol que parecía ser el líder se acercó a la pareja de padres y a los pequeños.

-Majestad. – El trol tomó la mano de Nai. - ¿Nació con poderes o es un hechizo? –

-Son de nacimiento, y están yendo a más. –

El trol soltó al pequeño peliblanco y se dirigió a Tsukumo que sostenía a Soru en sus brazos.

-Acérquenla. –

La reina se hincó a la altura del trol mayor mientras él puso su mano en la frente de la pequeña.

-Menos mal que no ha sido en el corazón, porque el corazón no es tan sencillo de cambiar, pero la cabeza si se puede modificar. –

-Haga lo que deba. –

El trol hizo un movimiento y desde la frente de la pequeña la misma magia que Nai accidentalmente lanzó contra ella salió un poco y creo una especie de pantalla dónde se proyectaban todos los momentos que pasó con ella mientras jugaban con la nieve que él mismo creó.

-Recomiendo eliminar toda la magia, incluidos los recuerdos de la misma para estar seguros. – El trol movía su mano dirigida a las imágenes proyectadas modificando los sucesos en ellos. – Pero tranquilos, recordará todo lo divertido. – Una vez más tomó aquellos fragmentos de la nieve que mostraba sus recuerdos ahora modificados, cerró su puño al tomarlos y los depositó en la mente de la peliazul una vez más… La niña aún con los ojos cerrados, esbozó una sonrisa dulce.

-Se pondrá bien. –

-¿Pero no recordará que tengo poderes? –

-Es lo mejor. –

-Escúchame Nai, tu poder seguirá creciendo. – El trol movió sus manos creando consigo algunas imágenes. – Trae belleza en él, pero también trae un gran peligro, debes aprender a dominarlo… El miedo será tu enemigo. –

Nai se asusta y Hirato le abraza.

-¡No! Lo protegeremos, aprenderá a controlarlos, seguro, hasta entonces… Cerraremos las puertas, reduciremos el personal, limitaremos su contacto con otras personas, y ocultaremos sus poderes a todo el mundo… Incluida Soru. -

**_-Días después…-_**

La habitación de Soru ahora tenía un gran vacío… La cama y las pertenencias de su hermano mayor habían sido mudadas a otra habitación, se sintió sola y corrió en dirección de los nuevos aposentos del peliblanco y pudo observar al chico, quién le dirigió una mirada rápida antes de encerrarse en su nueva habitación. La peliazul quiso hablarle, más sin embargo su corazón dolió y decidió regresar a su habitación…

**_-Dos días después…-_**

La nieve caía del cielo y lo pintaba todo de un blanco puro… Soru miró por la ventana el dulce nevado y con gran alegría se dirigió a una habitación aislada y deprimente.

-¿Nai? – Soru tocó a la puerta y comenzó a cantarle a su hermano. – _"Hazme un muñeco de nieve… Venga y vamos a jugar… Ahora ya no te puedo ver, no sé muy bien que ha podido pasar… Éramos inseparables, y ahora ya no, no lo logro comprender… Hazme un muñeco de nieve, o lo que sea me da igual…" –_

-Déjame, Soru. –

-_"Vale, adiós…"_ –

Adentro de aquella aislada habitación, el pequeño Nai miraba con entusiasmo la nieve, pero al poner sus manos sobre el estante de la ventana lo congeló… Asustado corrió con su padre, quien le puso dos guantes en las manos.

-Los guantes te ayudarán, ¿lo ves? – Hirato tomó con sus dos manos la del pequeño niño. – No has de… -

-Sentir… -

-No han de saber… - Al pronunciar esas palabras al unísono, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa despreocupada.

**_Continuará…_**


	3. Hazme Un Muñeco De Nieve, Nai

_Labios silenciosos se abren para cantar una balada... Muy adentro de tus ojos aún sigues contemplando lo más profundo de la noche... Cuando por primera vez conociste el amor suspiraste... Cerca de la tristeza, el amanecer sin despertar del sueño... Algún día los dos caerán hacía el amor eterno..._

**-Yuki to Fuyu no Saukasu Oukoku-**

**Capítulo 3: "Hazme Un Muñeco De Nieve, Nai"**

**_-2 años después…-_**

Soru se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor y tocó a la puerta, sucesivamente comenzó a cantar. – _"Hazme un muñeco de nieve… O ven en bici a montar… Que necesito compañía ya, porque a los cuadros ya les he empezado a hablar… _Ánimo Shinou. _Me siento un poco sola, y me aburro ya, mirando las horas pasar… _tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac." –

**_-Días después…-_**

Dentro de la habitación de Nai, una esquina del lugar estaba congelada por completo, el pequeño de cabellos blancos y lilas estaba muy asustado.

-Tengo miedo… ¡Cada vez es más fuerte! –

-Será peor si te pones nervioso… Tranquilízate. – Hirato intenta acercase a su hijo, pero este retrocede con pánico.

-¡No me toques! Por favor… No quiero herirte… -

Tsukumo se acerca a su esposo y lo toma con gentileza, ambos estaban preocupados por el niño que tanto estaba sufriendo a causa de su terrible maldición de nacimiento.

**_-3 años después…-_**

Soru pasó por la puerta de su hermano, quiso llegar a tocar como lo había hecho constantemente desde que el peliblanco se aisló… Su corazón comenzó a doler y finalmente se dio por vencida, esta vez decidió ignorar sus ganas de jugar con él y deprimida regresó a sus aposentos…

**_-1 semana después…-_**

La pequeña Soru corre a la habitación de sus padres y los abraza tierna y dulcemente.

-Hasta dentro de dos semanas. –

Una vez terminan de empacar, Tsukumo y Hirato bajan las escaleras y ahí logran divisar al pequeño heredero haciendo una reverencia ante ellos, al levantar el rostro, los mira con algo de preocupación.

-¿Tienen que irse? –

-No te va a pasar nada, Nai. –

Los padres se retiran del Castillo y toman camino rumbo a la bahía, dónde un barco los esperaba para zarpar.

Nadie imaginaría lo que sucedería después…

**_-6 días después…-_**

-Un minuto de silencio por los fallecidos Reyes de Fuyuyuki, descansen en paz, Reina Tsukumo de Fuyuyuki, Rey Hirato de Fuyuyuki. –

El lugar dónde los cuerpos habían sido enterrados se llenó de un completo silencio, triste y lleno de soledad, cortante, frío…

La Princesa se encontraba sola junto a las tumbas de sus difuntos padres, nadie sabía la razón por la que el Príncipe y futuro Rey se había ausentado en tal evento…

Ya nada podía curar su soledad… Soru regresó al castillo y con una profunda tristeza se encaminó a la habitación de su, ahora, única familia: Nai.

Con algo de confusión, la menor de 12 años tocó a la puerta de aquella solitaria habitación.

-¿Nai? _"Sé que estás ahí dentro… Todos preguntan dónde estás… Dicen que intente tener valor, y ya no puedo más, déjame entrar… Ya no nos queda nadie… Sólo tú y yo… ¿Y ahora que va a pasar?... Hazme un muñeco de nieve…" –_ Soru se recarga en aquella puerta y se deja caer en el suelo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que una tras otra fueron corriendo por su mejilla…

Del otro lado, Nai también se encontraba llorando, al ver que sus poderes no podían ser controlados, y debido a eso no podría salir de su habitación, abrazó sus rodillas dejando salir todo su dolor guardado durante años…

Ahora aquella habitación se encontraba totalmente congelada…

-Perdóname… Soru… Perdón… -

-Nai… Ayúdame… Por favor… - Soru abrazó sus rodillas, dejando escapar aquella profunda tristeza que la estaba matando por dentro…

**_Continuara…_**


End file.
